User blog:Zel-melon/Zel-Melon Fall 2015 Event
Prepare for the annual REPAIR BUCKET CHALLENGE! I would like to nominate everyone! May the odds be in your favor Summary of the Event: 【Charge! Maritime Transport Operation!】 JP Name: 【突入！海上輸送作戦】 Starting Resource: Medals Ship Loots Most Obtained Ship Mainly because of E-4 farming but by the buckets....I got at least 35 Goya from all my runs in E-4. ---- 'E-1: The Abyssal Menace ' Starring: - Typical Abyssal Trooper of Sector E-1 Note: A very typical Combined fleet map. This one feels like a copy of Fall 2014 E-1 map with a bit of tweaking. A well prepared fleet makes this map very easy. However, its easiness also gives the uneasy feeling that something bigger is coming up. The Match's MVP None, all ships performed extraordinary ---- 'E-2: The Clone Wars' Starring: - Darth Jeanne Note: This map can become very easy or annoying depending on your fleet. Having the historical fleet well trained make this map easy. The only problem is that the historical fleet is 5/6 ships in the fleet. The Match's MVP - Least damaged taken and only 1 bucket used on her. ---- 'E-3: Revenge of the Abyssal' Starring: - Jenny the Hut Honorable mention: Switched out with Hayasui halfway. (15th run) Note: The difficulty spike in this map is the usual for E-3, but what makes this map a horror isn't for clearer, it's for farmer. Coming back again with new companions, AV Hime is here to terrorize the transport fleet from their successful operation. Clearing the map only requires multiple runs which isn't too bad. But farming....requires you to sink the boss fleet for S-rank....and with transport fleet it's really hard. Thank god I don't need to farm Akizuki here. The Match's MVP None, all ships performed well The glory of E-3 last dance: http://imgur.com/a/5DhbJ ---- 'E-4: A New Hope (to farm) ' Starring: - Farm Farm Binks Farming Composition - Graf Zeppelin Farming Composition - Prinz Eugen Note: Yes, that's a FCF on Junyou. I forgot to remove it. Clearing E4H Composition Note: This is the one map that I will never ever wanted to see again. The farming process isn't too bad, but it's the time consumed by it. One run usually takes at least 10 minutes to to multiple nodes and fighting takes ages. The boss itself isn't that bad until last dance where she pumped herself up. The real problem was actually BB Hime or CV Kai, which can cause your run to fail depending on who they target. The Match's MVP Katori, nuff said: Ship Reward ---- 'E-5: The Abyssal Strikes back....maybe?' Abandon all ho....wait....nvm Starring: - String Solo Last Dance Drums and Cleaning Bar Note: For drum runs, replace all of Nagatsuki and Kawakaze's equipment with Drums. 3rd Slot of Shigure and Ayanami with drums. Moar drums moar dmg more bucket used. :v Last dance need Hatsushimo and her Cut-in capability instead. Sorry Nagatsuki, your luck isn't high enough yet. The map was pretty anti-climatic for the event, but that still doesn't make the farming run easy. ---- The MVP of Fall 2015 Mutsuki Class All the Light Cruisers and Destroyers that participated This event can't be done without them. Although it was hard for me to find a group picture of all the DD. ---- Final Impression of this Event Nagatsuki summed up my reaction to this event. It wasn't too bad; not too hard nor too easy however....it turned into Farmcolle instead due to all the rare ships being a drop after 1 year of waiting. I still believe this event would leave lesser salt if Graf became a reward instead...because it is not fun....to farm for both Graf and Prinz (and for some others....Akizuki). Category:Blog posts